


Драбблы (Pacific Rim)

by passionario



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Чаку всегда 16
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свалка разных драбблов по Пасифик Риму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Райли/Чак. Прослеживать шрамы губами.

Наверное, всё было очень плохо; Чак никогда не понимал, как правильно оценивать ситуацию. Он хороший исполнитель, но у него есть небольшие проблемы с тактикой, когда это не касается боя с кайдзю. Тактиком, старым и мудрым, был его старик. Очень, очень неловко было вспоминать о нём сейчас.  
Неловкость. Чак вообще чувствовал себя глупо, не на своем месте, его место было в пустом гробу, который опустили в море.  
Его место было не тут.  
Его место было где-то далеко, где Райли Беккет не смог бы его достать, где всё было безопасно для Чака. Где Чаку не нужно было бы думать о том, к чему могут привести слова, взгляды, движения.  
Чаку не нужны были прикосновения Райли, он не хотел знать, что ему это нравится. Он вспоминал героев своего детства, они были красивые, как любые другие идеальные люди - и теперь этот идеал вжимал его в койку, его святость уходила. Когда Чак увидел Райли в первый раз, здесь, в Гонконге, он не хотел верить, а теперь уже всё равно. Этот Райли был другим, земным, настоящим. Этого Райли можно было потрогать, пощупать, провести пальцами по шрамам на его плече. Эти шрамы притягивали Чака, он тянулся к ним снова и снова, гладил кончиками пальцев.  
Шрамы Райли были красивыми, пускай и напоминали Райли о смерти брата. Их было немного, белые полосы на потемневшей от солнца коже, от впитавшейся пыли стройки, за которой Райли шёл через континент. Шрамы Чака были ужасными, он плохо помнил, но у врачей мелькало про пересадку кожи, просите, мистер Хэнсен, это всё, что мы можем для вас сделать.  
Чак перестал смотреться в зеркала. Его бесило, что ему обрили голову (операция, да, он понимает, но его всё равно это бесило), бесило, что он одергивает рукава, натягивает до кончиков пальцев; ему было противно его выжившее тело.  
Райли противно не было.  
Райли тоже чуть не погиб там, Чаку потом рассказывали, что у него почти не оставалось кислорода, когда Мако его нашла. Райли мог подохнуть в Тихом Океане, и у Чака не было бы никого...  
Райли поцеловал, кажется, все шрамы на теле Чака; он сметал попытки сопротивления, оставлял включенным свет, сбрасывал покрывало. Райли был горячим, словно обогреватель, словно теплый плед жарким летом, и кожа неприятно липла к коже, но у чертовски горячего Райли были холодные губы. Он ни разу не дал ему шанса закрыться или уйти от прикосновений.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - говорил Чаку Райли. - Посмотри на себя.  
Вера, которую он дарил ему, была настоящей.  
\- Пожалуйста, - говорил Райли и касался губами шрама на щеке.  
Чак верил.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райли/Чак. Злой секс у стены.

Чак захлебывается очередным оскорблением, потому что тяжело говорить, когда твое лицо со всей дури въебывают в стену.   
Это, кстати, охуенно больно. Чак сплевывает кровь и быстро проверяет языком зубы; мелькает мысль, что было бы тупо появится на интервью, на парадах после того, как они подорвут этот гребаный разлом, когда кайдзю оставят их в покое навсегда, с дыркой во рту.   
Райли дергает Чака за волосы, тянет на себя и шипит:   
\- Ты не думал, что когда-нибудь доиграешься?   
Чак слизывает кровь с разбитых губ и улыбается. Он мотает головой, а потом цепляет пальцами цепочку с жетоном на шее Райли, сжимает его в кулаке и ухмыляется:   
\- Ты же не думал, что я проиграю такому неудачнику, как ты?   
Чак пытается вывернуться из рук Райли, выскользнуть, раньше у него всегда получался этот прием, но Райли ловит его на полпути, снова впечатывая в стену. Охуеть. Чак вспоминает, что запомнил этот прием лет в тринадцать, по телевизору показывали постановочный бой братьев Беккетов, долбанный показательный бой для совместимости в дрифте.   
Чак вспоминает, как подростком дрочил на братьев, как он мучительно страдал, когда не мог различить их, таких похожих, когда они стояли бок о бок в форме. Форма. Чак мысленно смеется, потому что сейчас даже улыбнуться больно.   
Чак думает, что мало что изменилось сейчас; близость Райли, то, как он вжимает его в стену, - это все заводит почище тупых порнофильмов с силиконовыми актрисами. Райли Беккет, думает Чак, таким как ты, надо запретить существовать.   
В мягких собачьих глазах Райли сейчас читается откровенное желание уебать, просто и незатейливо, но Чаку больше нравится вариант, который Райли явно не предусматривает. Простой, незатейливый вариант, так похожий на оригинальный, просто взять и отъебать. Трахнуть. Чак машинально кусает губы и чертыхается.   
Не думать про Райли Беккета и секс в одном предложении. В связке. Не думать про то, какие охуенные у Райли Беккета мышцы, какой он вообще весь с головы до ног охуенный, и какие у него красивые - злые, колючие - глаза сейчас. Взгляд Райли словно сдирает с Чака всю шелуху, он вытряхивает его из норки, ставит на колени перед собой, и Чаку и правда хочется сползти по стене.   
Райли не дает ему упасть, он прижимает его к стене, держит за шиворот и смотрит, зло, устало и немного печально.   
Райли не даст ему упасть, думает Чак.   
Райли стоит слишком близко, думает Чак. Райли же не тупой, думает Чак. Райли понимает.   
Чаку нравится думать про Райли, в его мыслях Райли в светлой майке, в той, в которой он был на испытаниях на второго пилота, в светлой майке с пятнами пота, и черных мягких штанах, которые так охуенно сползли и сидят низко на бедрах. Даже в мыслях Чак не решается залезть к Райли в штаны.   
Райли неуловимо меняет позу, раздвигает коленом ноги Чака и прижимается к нему бедром; я ненавижу тебя, Райли Беккет, хочется сказать Чаку.   
Он чувствует себя кобелем, который почуял течную суку. Чак думает, что, наверное, давно стоило снять какую-нибудь телочку, трахнуть ее, и забыть. Но Чаку не нравятся тупые шлюхи, Чака вполне устраивал душ и собственные руки, когда припекало.   
Чак трется о Райли, смотрит ему в глаза, нагло и бесстыже и улыбается разбитыми губами.   
\- Маленький сученок, - говорит Райли, и Чак стонет.   
Райли расстегивает на нем штаны (спасибоспасибоспасибо) и начинает дрочить, резко, Чаку почти больно, но кайф от осознания бьет в голову всплеском адреналина, в ушах бухает кровь, а перед глазами плывут круги. Чаку хочется упасть на колени, стащить с Райли штаны и взять в рот; Чак понятия не имеет, как это делается, не блеванет ли он от попытки (Чак ответственный мальчик, он изучал теорию), но ему нестерпимо хочется, так хочется, что яйца поджимаются. Чак цепляется за шею Райли (у Райли наверняка останутся синяки от его пальцев на шее), прижимается, поднимает бедра навстречу, чтобы получить больше.  
Чак кончает с длинным тягучим "р", которое застряло в горле, не успев стать именем Райли, он тяжело дышит и продолжает цепляться за Райли, сжимает плечи и думает, что глаза у него самого, наверное, сейчас абсолютно безумные. Остекленевшие, Чак читал про такое, думал - брешут, но сейчас он нутром чует, что все-таки нет.  
Райли медленно убирает руки, делает шаг в сторону, и Чак сползает по стене к его ногам, ему хочется свернуться калачиком прямо тут, на полу в коридоре, остаться наедине с собой, своим куцым воображаемым миром.   
Шаги Райли, тяжелые и быстрые, злят Чака до невозможности; какого хуя, думает Чак, ты не довел дело до конца.   
Жалкий неудачник, ты побежал в холодный душ.  
\- Я все видел, - кричит он в спину Райли. Тот не сбивается с ровного шага, но дверью хлопает слишком красноречиво. Чаку все еще больно. но он победно улыбается; они сыграли в ничью, но следующий раунд будет за ним.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райли/Чак, Чак хочет Райли, но слишком горд, чтоб это признать.

Когда Чак узнает, то ему хочется накричать на отца, ведь тот знал - всё знал, но не сказал. В общем-то, он и не обязан был говорить ничего Чаку, но того всё равно выбешивает. Сама по себе ситуация - дерьмо собачье.  
Райли Беккет на базе в Гонконге, Райли Беккет в одном с ним, Чаком, пространстве, Райли Беккет, который ну, настоящий.  
Чаку кажется, что все знают, что он думает на самом деле, когда они сталкиваются с Райли. Чак не может удержать себя, его несёт, и он видит осуждающие глаза отца. Отец - он на то и напарник, он-то знает. Чак так и не научился входить в дрифт пустым, хотя мечтал, мечтал с тех пор, как понял, что отец видит его изнутри, а когда тебе пятнадцать, совсем не круто знать, что отец знает, на кого ты дрочишь ночами.  
Совсем не круто видеть свою ожившую - охуенную - мечту так близко.  
Когда Райли его избивает, Чак настолько неприлично счастлив, что ему даже стыдно.  
Когда Чак идёт в душ, то видит в зеркале свои ошалевшие глаза. У Чака вообще стоит так, что даже как-то неловко, но он оттягивает момент, вглядывается в свое лицо, трогает разбитую скулу, нос. Чака бросает в дрожь при мысли о том, что удары Райли можно найти по наливающимся синякам, проследить всю историю этой драки.  
Он раздевается медленно и долго аккуратно складывает вещи, так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь.  
В пятнадцать лет он дрочил на Беккетов; в двадцать один ничего не изменилось. Чак трогает все свежие синяки на своем теле, нажимает на них, гладит, и его самого пугает то удовольствие, которое он получает. Когда становится совсем плохо, Чак включает воду и обхватывает рукой член. Ему уже хочется побыстрее закончить, чтобы наваждение отпустило, чтобы призрак Райли не стоял у него за плечом, но не выходит. Чак опускается на колени, потому что ноги его больше не держат, и стонет. Он двигает рукой всё быстрее и быстрее, но ничего не получается, кровь оглушительно стучит в ушах, мешая сосредоточиться, а возбуждение только нарастает, сворачивается внутри, как змея, и пожирает его изнутри.  
Чак упирается лбом в стену и с трудом давит в себе желание воровато оглянуться. Раздвинув ноги шире, он заводит одну руку за спину и трет себя между ягодиц, кусая губы. Второй рукой Чак продолжает себе дрочить, сбиваясь с ритма, но это уже неважно. Он дразнит сам себя, не решаясь зайти дальше, ему хочется, чтобы это были не его пальцы, а член Райли. У Райли наверное такой же охуенный член, как и сам Райли.  
Зажмурившись, Чак вводит в себя сразу два пальца; он растягивает себя, давясь собственными стонами, а потом проталкивает третий. Боль совсем не такая, как от кулаков Райли, но Чак наконец-то кончает, а потом долго сидит под водой, привалившись к стене.

В следующий раз Чак входит в дрифт пустым.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВСЕ КОТИКИ  
> НЕТ ПРАВДА

Бродяга был уже солидным и взрослым котом, что не мешало ему вести себя, как мальчишке. Он беспечно носился вместе с Райли и Йенси, они были хорошей командой, самой лучшей на Аляске, ведь никто не смог их победить, пока мерзкие ящеры не напали на них во время снежной бури.   
Йенси остался в этой снежной буре на всегда, а сам Бродяга, когда пришел в себя, был один. Райли сбежал, поджав хвост, но Бродяга не мог его винить; они давно бегали вместе.  
Он только надеялся, что его маленького Райли никто не обидит. Что ни одна мерзкая ящерица не попадется на его пути. 

Ящериц становилось все больше, но коты держали оборону до последнего. Они сражались, как могли, но, разумеется, охотничьи коты были самыми сильными; но даже им тяжело было драть ящериц, которые развивались, становились больше - крупнее самых больших егерей. Кошачье царство рушилось, котята не выдерживали долгих зим и боев и погибали.   
Каждый раз, когда в мире появлялся новый гигантский ящер, где-то умирал котенок.   
У Райли тоже умер котенок, прямо в лапах, но после Йенси его не задевало ничего. Он прихрамывал на переднюю левую лапу с тех пор, и иногда его дразнили за это бойцовые коты, но Райли было все равно. Теперь он работал на стройке, помогал, как мог, и просто пытался пережить долгие зимы. 

А потом пришел Пентекост. Он был большим котом, не таким, как егери, но тоже внушал. Но Райли знал его слишком давно, он видел седину на загривке, видел потускневшие глаза.   
\- Мы нашли, - гортанно промурчал Пентекост, - откуда берутся эти твари. Ты нужен нам. Ты нужен своему егерю.   
\- Бродяга погиб на Аляске, - мотнул головой Райли.   
\- Дур-рак, - досадливо дернул хвостом Пентекост. - Мы нашли его, подлатали. Но он будет слушаться только тебя, поэтому ты нам нужен. 

Егери, гигантские кошки, размером больше львов и тигров, они слушались далеко не всех, потому что их разум был затуманен жаждой крови. Чтобы заставить такого зверя быть послушным, нужны были два кота, два кота, которые могли думать на одной волне, бежать по бокам егеря и направлять его.   
Райли и Йенси могли управлять Бродягой, но кто будет бежать по другую сторону?  
\- Кто будет бежать вместе со мной? - и тут Райли понял, что от нетерпения у него дрожат усы, как у сопливого котенка, который впервые попробовал сам поймать мышь.   
Ящеры были куда больше мышей, да еще и ядовиты; их яд не действовал на егерей, но все прочие коты умирали мучительно. Йенси погиб именно так. 

Пентекест привел ему Мако, маленькую черную кошечку из Японии, она была похожа на декоративные статуетки. Райли она сразу понравилась, он не мог этого объяснить. Просто ей хотелось доверять, в ее синих глазах было что-то, что напомнило ему Йенси.   
У Йенси были желто-зеленые глаза.   
Райли подумал, что, может, с ней они смогут бежать по обе стороны Бродяги. 

Еще былии Герк и Чак, и с Чаком они сразу сцепились, с шипением, выдиранием меха и прочими веселыми вещами. Райли взял вверх, потому что Чак был еще тем самым сопливым котенком, который недавно научился ковылять на своих четырех.   
Герман, кот-неврастеник, и его коллега, такой же неврастеник, но на позитиве, вызвали у Райли смешанные чувства. В глубине души он побаивался ученых, особенно когда у них была страсть к разрезанию, препарированию и микроскопам. Эти были как раз их таких.

А потом напали ящеры.   
Они потеряли китайских тройнняшек и русских, на которых вся база смотрела с восхищением. Русские защищали свою землю дольше, чем кто бы то ни было, они задрали насмерть несколько тысяч ящеров, и выжили после того, как на них попал яд убитых монстров. Они стали белоснежными, с черными хвостами, и Райли было чертовски жалко смотреть потом на их тела на берегу океана.   
Райли и Мако слаженно бежали вокруг Бродяги, рядом с ними мчалась Эврика, при которой Герка с переломанной лапой заменил Пентекост, и перед самым отбытием Райли улавливал страх Мако. Они бежали спокойно, потому что только когда ты спокоен, егерь послушен твоим командам. 

Эврика провалилась в пропасть, утянув за собой Пентекоста. Позже Мако сказала, что это Пентекост утянул за собой Эврику. Что он был мертв, когда падал, что не успел отключится, и Эврика уже ссаданула лапой Чака. Что Чак бы погиб, не забери Эврику с собой Пентекост в пропасть.  
Ящеров они победили, Райли совсем охромел на одну лапу.   
Ящеров больше не было.   
Райли так до конца и не понял, откуда он появлялись, и что они, коты, сделали. Но ящеров больше не было, и можно было вернуться домой.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Йенси/Райли

\- Какой нехороший мальчик, - усмехнулся Йенси, глядя на то, как мерно двигается голова Райли, пока тот мял губами сквозь трусы головку его члена. Ткань уже была мокрой - от слюны, от смазки, но Йенси не хотел их снимать, не позволял Райли зайти дальше.  
\- Пожалуйста, - просипел Райли, отстраняясь. Он потёрся щекой о член брата, снова быстро обхватил его губами сквоь ткань и тут же выпустил. - Йенси.  
\- Что, уже всё?  
\- Твою мать, Йенси, это нечестно, - Райли легко прихватил член брата зубами.  
\- Л-ладно, - хрипло выдохнул тот.  
Райли потянул резинку трусов вниз и тут же вобрал член в рот, начиная сосать. Он забирал член Йенси в рот целиком, так, чтобы можно было пощекотать кончиком языка мошонку, медленно скользил губами по кожице, лаская её языком и смачивая слюной. Райли выпускал член изо рта, дразнил и слизывал капли смазки с головки, целовал её и вновь насаживался ртом на член Йенси.  
Йенси любовался братом в такие моменты - пока Райли не доводил его до исступления, когда Йенси начинал трахать его в рот, вгоняя член так глубоко, как только мог. Стоны Райли подхлёстывали, Йенси зарывался пальцами в его волосы и притягивал голову брата ближе, а потом Йенси слизывал свою сперму с лица брата, они целовались до головокружения.  
\- Р-райли, - хрипло простонал Йенси, когда тот вошёл в него одним толчком, изогнулся и поцеловал брата в губы.   
\- Я очень нехороший мальчик, я знаю, - усмехнулся Райли в ответ, начиная двигаться.   
\- Надо потом, - Йенси резко выдохнул, когда Райли обхватил пальцами его член и начал дрочить, - научить тебя правилам хорошего поведения.  
\- О, с превеликим удовольствием.  
Райли постепенно убыстрял темп, но его рука на члене брата не сбивалась с ритма, и Йенси выгнулся, застонал и начал двигаться навстречу. Райли иногда замирал, наклонялся, и они долго целовались, а потом всё продолжалось.   
Это были вечные игры с терпением, но они давно бросили вести счёт, потому что он был неважен.   
\- Насколько плохим мальчиком я был сегодня? - спросил Райли с улыбкой, когда они валялись на кровати, вытянувшись рядом, довольные и умиротворённые.  
\- О, я бы мог тебе показать, - Йенси засмеялся, перекатился и прижал брата к кровати.  
\- Сперва ты должен мне урок хороших манер.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Герк/Чак, из-за [гифки](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5tcp0UNli1qfq99mo1_500.gif)

Чак сдавленно сипел и скользил рукой по шершавой от штукатурки стене, царапая ладонь до крови. Герк пытался быть медленным, осторожным, но это был тот самый случай когда вместо родительских объятий хотелось отодрать Чака ремнём по заднице.   
Отодрать ремнём не вышло, просто отодрать - вышло, и Герк ненавидел себя, потому что с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы просто не засадить парню, трахнуть его, прижав к стене, чтобы у него полилась сперма из ушей, чтобы их обоих отпустило.  
Чак под им - перед ним - затих, его трясло мелкой дрожью, и Герк прижался губами к его шее, огладил плечи, а потом скользнул рукой вниз по животу и сжал член.   
Герк плавно толкнулся бёдрами, входя до конца, и Чак дёрнулся, заскулил и словно стал меньше в его руках. Герк прижимал его к себе, не двигался, давая привыкнуть - какое блядь там привыкнуть, мелькнула мысль, куда пацану к этому привыкать, беги от него, проклятый извращенец. Чак замер, и Герк подался назад, выходя, но тут Чак резко выдохнул, сжался, не выпуская и зло выдохнул:   
\- Только посмей пойти на попятный, старик.   
Упрямый мальчишка. Выдрать по заднице ремнём, чтобы не мог сидеть неделю.   
Герк всё равно вышел из него, почти до конца, а потом резко вошёл до упора, Чак вздрогнул, напрягся, а потом Герк толкнулся сильнее, и Чак закричал. Крик Чака перешёл в жалобные стоны, когда Герк начал трахать его, запретив себе думать о том, что именно он делает со своим сыном. О том, что это его сын.   
Герк кончил, а потом сел, утянув Чака к себе на колени, не выходя из его тела. Чак откинул голову ему на плечо, его глаза были зажмурены, рот приоткрыт, и Герк не удержался, жадно поцеловал, а потом обхватил член Чака ладонью и отдрочил; сперма залила ему пальцы, сам Чак тяжело дышал и его всё ещё потряхивало. Герк всё-таки вышел из его тела (несносный мальчишка протестующе зажимался, провоцируя), и Чак свернулся в его руках, прижался, как делал совсем маленьким.  
Всё было дерьмовее некуда.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Герк/Чак, продолжение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тоже в сентябре на день рождения Кёш :33

У Чака были редкие веснушки, светлые, их нужно было высматривать, но Герк был его отцом, он помнил все их ещё с тех пор, как Чак был совсем мелким пищащим свёртком.  
Чака собственные веснушки никак не трогали, тех, кто пытался его дразнить, он бил, пока все не запомнили - к дикому щенку Хенсенов лучше не лезть, у него острые зубы.  
Смешно, кстати, Макс оказался самым добрым псом на свете.  
Герк знал, но никогда раньше не обращал внимания; у Чака были веснушки на губах, мелкие тёмные пятна, и сейчас он смотрел на них, смотрел на капли пота, выступившие над губой Чака, на то, как растянуты эти губы вокруг его члена, и Герку казалось, что он упускает что-то.   
Когда Чак снова ввалился к нему, отчаянный, злой, возбуждённый, когда он дышал жарко ему в губы, Герк неловко его поцеловал, глупо, потому что Чак не хотел целоваться, он считал это романтичной хуйнёй, он не умел целоваться-то. Чак разделся в доли секунды, армейская выучка, разделся и потребовал от Герка того же, его глаза были колючие, как будто Чаку было не шестнадцать - почти семнадцать, - а много больше, и он ненавидел весь мир.   
\- Болит, - коротко буркнул Чак и посмотрел Герку в глаза. А потом взял его член в рот и начал сосать; он забирал его неглубоко, то и дело задевал зубами нежную кожу, у него не было опыта - господи, да откуда он у него, пацану шестнадцать, ему бы девок зажимать, а не отсасывать отцу.   
Но у Герка сорвало крышу, он смотрел на склонённую над его бёдрами голову Чака, и ему хотелось засадить глубже, сжать волосы Чака в руках и выебать его в рот, но он сдерживал себя.  
Энтузиазм Чака был заразителен, Герк придерживал его за затылок, гладил по шее. Чак выпустил его член, вскинул глаза - абсолютно дикие и невменяемые - и облизал яйца, пососал и их тоже, а потом вернулся обратно, мягко обхвати губами головку (чёрт возьми, откуда у него это, эта невинность на лице, которую хочется сломать), и тогда Герк заметил веснушки.  
Он терпел, сколько мог, а потом оторвал от себя Чака, положил его к себе головой на колени и вставил ему сразу два пальца в задницу. Чак дёрнулся, вскинул глаза и сипло выдохнул, когда Герк начал трахать его рукой. Он видел, что Чаку больно - неприятно, после вчерашнего-то, - но это только подливало масла в огонь; Чак напросился сам, напрашивался всем своим видом.   
А потом паршивец изогнулся и облизал его член, он не стал брать в рот в этот раз, только лизал и иногда прихватывал губами конец.  
Чак кончил, как только Герк обхватил его член рукой, он сжался вокруг пальцев Герка, застонал, и бессильно обмяк. Герк убрал руки, нежно отвёл мокрые от пота волосы со лба Чака, провёл пальцами по его губам - Чак лизнул и их тоже, в полубессознательном состоянии, он лизал его пальцы, как котёнок, ищущий молоко, но пальцы Герка были в сперме самого Чака.   
Возбуждение Герка начинало постепенно отступать. В его руках тяжело дышал Чак, то и дело вздрагивая, и он неловко прижался губами к его волосам. Он не понимал, как быть хорошим отцом, как быть отцом вообще.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райли/Чак, после сражения в заливе Гонконга

\- Ты долго репетировал, да? - усмехнулся Райли, когда Чак впечатал его в стену, вжал всем телом и если бы мог - схватил бы за одежду, тряхнул, но на Райли ещё не успел переодеться, Чак перехватил его, утянул за собой.   
\- Конечно. Часа три кривлялся перед зеркалом.  
Веселье в голосе Чака было злым, оно искрилось, как шампанское. Чаку было завидно, Чака бесило, что Райли его спас, Чак восхищался тем, как Райли и Мако уложили двух кайдзю там, где погибло два егеря, а Эврика оказалась бесполезна.   
Его прекрасная Эврика, самая лучшая, самая быстрая, спасовала перед егерем третьей серии, которого пилотировал жалкий неудачник и новенькая - ещё и баба. Плевать, что они с Мако знакомы давно, это он, Чак, должен быть героем.   
Глаза Райли - насмешливые, спокойные, равнодушные - были совсем рядом, он позволял прижимать себя к себе, словно делал Чаку одолжение.  
Чак поцеловал его просто за тем, чтобы вывести из себя, вызвать огонь, снова увидеть, как заводится Райли, как он меняется. Это было очень плохой идеей. Чак дёрнулся вперёд, прижался к Райли сильнее; пластины доспеха неудобно врезались в тело, но блядь. Блядь.   
\- Надеюсь, все остальные не будут говорить мне так "спасибо", - Райли положил ладонь Чаку на шею, уткнулся лбом ему в лоб и улыбнулся.   
\- Убью нахрен, - пообещал Чак.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Йенси/Чак/Райли
> 
> Шесть лет назад у Герка была совместная операция с Беккетами на Маниле  
> Почему бы Чаку тоже не побывать на маниле, подумала я 
> 
> (по сути, не единый текст, а разрозненные абзацы в хронологическом порядке)

Пацан был не тощий и мелкий, а тренированный, отлично сложенный и растяжка у него тоже была отличная. Йенси притянул его к себе, поцеловал, и пацан в его руках явно не знал, что делать, а потом к нему сзади прижался Райли, провёл губами по шее, и глаза Чака? да, Чака, - стали как два блюдца, радужки за зрачком почти не было видно.

Йенси сильно сомневался, что пацан до этого когда-нибудь трахался. Чак был зажатым, стеснительным, но его Райли был ласковым щенком лабрадора, он тянул пацана на себя, трогал его, гладил, и Йенси просто сидел на кровати и молча смотрел на них, смотрел, как сдаётся Чак, который сам пришёл, но как и любой другой глупый девственник не знал, чего он хочет.

Они растягивали его вдвоём, целовались то друг с другом, то целовали Чака, который жалобно стонал. У него дрожали колени, и он то и дело пытался зажаться, но Йенси не позволял ему.  
\- Не бойся, - улыбнулся Райли, целуя Чака в очередной раз.  
\- Я не боюсь, - сверкнул глазами тот, плотно сжал губы, и в следующий момент удивлённо дёрнул головой, когда Райли обхватил губами его член.  
\- Вот и правильно, - Йенси наклонился над Чаком и начал его целовать; они продолжали трахать его пальцами, и Чак забился в их руках, не в силах вынести всего.

Йенси утянул Чака к себе на колени, провёл губами по шее, лизнул мочку уха. Райли развёл ноги Чака шире, и тот уцепился за него, обнял за плечи, неловко поцеловал сам - быстро и смазано, его глаза бегали. Райли погладил его по щеке.  
\- Готов? - спросил Йенси.  
Чак отрывисто кивнул, Йенси погладил его по спине, приподнял, чтобы в следующий момент насадить на себя. Чак протяжно застонал, невольно зажался, но пальцы Райли обхватили его член, начали дрочить, и Чак расслабился, пропуская Йенси дальше.

Йенси вышел из Чака, и одновременно с этим Райли выпустил его член изо рта. Чак съёжился, обхватил себя руками и потерянно замер. Он всё ещё сидел на коленях Йенси, чувствуя себя странно пустым.  
А потом Райли потянул его на себя, и они упали на матрас. Йенси погладил Чака по спине, потёр раскрытый анус. Райли под ним смеялся, у него был хороший смех, и он целовал Чака, не прекращая смеяться.   
Чак чувствовал, как по его ягодицам скользит член Райли, а потом он легко вошёл в него, и Чак сдавленно застонал от облегчения. Райли трахал его не так, как Йенси, мягче и не так жестко.

Когда к члену Райли в заднице Чака добавились пальцы Йенси, его глаза расширились, он попытался отстраниться, но Йенси навалился на его сверху, прижал к Райли, который не сбивался с ритма, не прекращал целовать его так, что перед глазами всё плыло. Йенси целовал его плечи, продолжая растягивать проход, и Чак дрожал между ними, от смеси ужаса и предвкушения, с которым он ничего не мог сделать.

Чак закричал, когда Йенси тоже начал входить в него, его трясло, и в уголках глаз невольно выступили слёзы. Райли в нём замер, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, скользнул губами по щеке, гладил по спине, успокаивая. Йенси вошёл неглубоко, а потом резко подался назад, и Чак снова закричал, не понимая, что хуже. Его заздирало изнутри, всё тело горело, и он бессильно обмяк в руках Райли. Братья начали двигаться в нём одновременно, медленно и осторожно, лаская Чака в четыре руки, но он только жалобно скулил и дрожал.

Они кончили в него почти одновременно, и Чак сдавленно застонал. Они отстранились, положили его на бок, и Чаку больше всего хотелось свернуться калачиком, стать как можно меньше, но Йенси и Райли вновь не дали ему такого шанса. Райли погладил Чака по щеке, перегнулся через него, и поцеловал брата, без страсти, так, словно это был обыденный жест.   
А потом губы Райли вновь оказались вокруг его члена, и язык Йенси в его заднице. Чак кончил почти сразу, его выключило, а когда он пришёл в себя, то запутался в обнимающих его руках, в тёплых телах вокруг.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Йенси/Райли, времена академии, две штуки

Может, дело было в том что дрифт стёр какие-то рамки, а может в том, что Йенси был возбуждён так же, как и Райли, которого он застукал в ванной.  
Но тогда они отдрочили друг другу, а потом, смеясь, залезли под душ и сделали это ещё раз.  
Это превратилось в традицию, дрочить друг другу в любое время. Хорошо, что у них была одна комната на двоих в Академии.  
На семнадцатый день рождения Райли они напились, и Йенси ему отсосал - и с тех пор разрешённого их прикосновениях к друг другу стало больше, можно было не только валяться на кровати в обнимку, не только тянуть руку к члену, но и рот, и это было круто. Это всё ещё было игрой.  
Они были очень близки, ближе, чем можно было подумать. Говорят, близнецы чувствуют друг друга, как единое целое.  
Йенси казалось, что они с Райли куда больше. Они жили друг у друга в головах, и быть вне друг друга было странно.  
На двадцать второй день рождения Йенси Райли отсосал ему, а потом, ластясь, как глупый радостный щенок, попросил себя трахнуть. У Йенси не было сил - желания - ему отказывать, но они долго валялись на кровати, тесно прижавшись. Йенси не смог его трахнуть - вместо этого он долго и выматывающе любил Райли, пока тот не замолил о пощаде.

*

В их комнате в общежитии стояла невероятная духота. Райли растянулся поперёк кровати и сонно прикрыл глаза. Он чувствовал себя котом, разомлевшим на солнце. Футболка неприятно липла к впотевшей коже, и он стащил её через голову, бросил у кровати и снова вытянулся, лениво покачивая одной ногой.   
Матрас прогнулся, зашуршала ткань.  
\- Сколько можно валяться? - Йенси щёлкнул его по носу. - Ты скоро растаешь тут, как мороженное. Пошли хоть прогуляемся до кафе с кондиционером, тут сдохнуть можно.  
Райли улыбнулся, не октрывая глаз, и перехватил руку Йенси. Он знал, где брат, чувствовал, каждую минуту, и это было здорово. Даже после дрифта они оставались в головах друг у друга.   
\- Райли, - Йенси погладил его пальцами по щеке; прикосновение влажной - вспотевшей - кожи к такой же было странным, не то, чтобы неприятным. Новым. Райли нравилось всё новое; как можно узнать, плохое оно или хорошее, пока не попробуешь?  
Он потянул руку Йенси вниз, прижал к своему паху, и Йенси усмехнулся, поцеловал его. Он гладил Райли сквозь шорты, сжимал и разжимал пальцы. Райли чувствовал себя слишком разомлевшим, слишком счастливым от ленивых поцелуев. Райли кончил прямо в шорты, засмеялся и потянул руки к Йенси, не прекращая его целовать, забирая его дыхание - отдавая своё.   
\- Думаю, вместо кондиционера можно сходить в холодный душ, например, - выдохнул Йенси, когда Райли забрался ему в штаны.   
\- Он тебе не поможет.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чак/Райли, между тем, как Райли ушёл из ангара и пришёл к Пентекосту поговорить

Райли посмотрел на Мако, но та лишь качнула головой. На мгновение он подумал, что эти синие пряди кажутся очень дерзкими, неуместными - и для Мако, и для воспитанницы Пентекоста; подростковый бунт, попытка выбиться, доказать себе что-то?   
Мгновение прошло; Райли пробирался сквозь толпу вслед за маршалом, чувствуя пристальный взгляд между лопаток. Не оборачиваясь, он знал, что это Чак, он не выпускал его из виду, словно охотничий пёс, упорно шёл следом - как следом за самим Чаком верно семенил Макс.   
Когда они оказались в пустом коридоре, когда Райли сбавил шаг, чтобы они столкнулись быстрее, чтобы взорвать их собственную ядерную бомбу, Макса с Чаком не было.   
Чаку было двадцать два; совсем небольшая разница в возрасте. Совсем небольшая разница в росте, Райли помнил это, но в костюме она стала ощутимее.   
Они разговаривали взглядами, как там, в толпе, так и тут, зажавшись в угол, переговаривались, спорили - не произнося ни слова, глядя друг другу в глаза. Руки Чака легли на чёрные пластины доспехов, скрывавшие тело Райли; костюмы Хансэнов были тяжелее, выглядели скорее защитными. Тот костюм, который дали Райли, отличался от его старого, он был легче, более изящный. Чак трогал эти пластины, гладкие, новые - без царапин, без боевых отменин, чёрные безликие доспехи, - и всё это не разрывая зрительного контакта.   
Райли прерывисто выдохнул, когда бедро Чака прижалось к его паху; коленом Чак раздвинул ноги Райли шире, прижимаясь к нему, вжимая его в стену, делая давление невыносимым. Кожа Чака под пальцами Райли горела, когда он положил руку ему на шею, зарываясь пальцами в короткие, мокрые от пота волосы. Он упёрся лбом в его лоб, облизал губы, а Чак всё ещё исследовал его - его костюм, - трогал, словно сравнивал ощущения. Что будет, если погладить по пластику. Что будет если погладить по ткани. Как ты отреагируешь в следующий раз, Райли, спрашивали глаза Чака.   
Кажется, это тянулось бесконечность; голос Герка, зовущего Чака, вторгся в их мир, Чак ошалело отскочил и рванул в сторону отца, а Райли остался стоять у стены, жадно глотая воздух.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райли, Чак, вторая мировая

\- Мой брат погиб в тридцать девятом, он был добровольцем, - сухо сказал Райли. - У нас были родственники в Польше, он поехал к ним в августе, и уже не вернулся.   
\- А ты? - насмешливо спросил Чак.   
Райли дёрнул плечом и помрачнел; он не любил вспоминать смерть Йенси, то, что его самого контузило, и он не смог вернуться, его оставили в тылу, в долбанной Англии, даже и Жасмин с матерью начинали рыдать в голос, когда он заикался о том, чтобы вернуться на фронт. Они ушли с отцом, отец не вернулся, Райли вернулся и покалеченной рукой. Месяц он вообще не мог её шевелить, рука плетью висела вдоль тела. потом начала возвращаться чувствительность, Сейчас он мог ей пользоваться, но у него были проблемы с координацией - да и с головой тоже, мигрени были жуткими, зрение упало. До войны Райли учился в Оксфорде. Хотел стать терапевтом, помогать людям.   
Рыжий сын маршала Хэнсена смотрел на него наглыми глазами и улыбался. Сам-то небось под тёплым папенькиным крылом просидел всю войну и никуда не совался особо, пока не рвануло в один прекрасный момент.  
\- А я тут, - грубо в итоге ответил Райли и замолчал.   
Он был тут, помогал в госпитале, молясь, чтобы не попался кто-нибудь из друзей. С незнакомыми было как-то проще. Райли мало с кем общался, разве что с врачом, которому ассистировал; ему казалось странным, что Ньют пришёл в этот госпиталь, он помнил его в Оксфорде - тот был учёным, помешанным на своих исследованиях, а теперь, радостно улыбаясь, он по локоть в крови собирал тех бедолаг, которые дожили до госпиталя. Ньют был странным, наверное, поэтому они подружились. Ещё был доктор Готилиб, который стыдился своей фамилии; его бабка и дед бежали в Англию ещё в прошлом веке, на первой мировой в его траншею попала бомба - с тех пор доктор Готтлиб хромал, дрожал и заикался.   
\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, вон, у маршала Пентекоста дочь приёмная японка, он её подобрал где-то малявкой, и она была в Пёрл-Харборе, когда японцы напали. Выжила.  
Потом Райли узнал, что её вытащил оттуда Чак, что Чак был везде, где было горячо, потому что сколько бы он ни орал про желание вернуться, желание доказать, что он не только сын маршала, было сильнее. Это было после, когда они уже подружились.   
Чак потом шутил, что если бы Райли был медсестрой, которая за ним ухаживала, а не санитаром, то было бы логично на нём жениться, потому что Райли действительно его выходил. Возможно, медсестра бы и не смогла - терпеть бесконечное хамство, нытьё и прочее, а Райли просто провоцировал, и еле живой Чак злился и тянулся к обратной жизни силой воли.


End file.
